


New Beginnings

by ams75, IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rip Week 2019, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: After Martin Stein is saved, Rip and Gideon realize their work isn't over.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by ams75 and many grateful thank yous to IncendiaGlacies for helping me write it so it would be post on Day 1 of Rip Week 2019. I couldn't have done it without you!

A few strands of gray were highlighted by the sun as Rip bowed his head, here to pay his respects to his fallen teammate, friend, Legend. His eyes misted as he recalled his first meeting on a rooftop with the group he had dubbed Legends, in a desperate quest to save his wife and son and to stop Vandal Savage. Martin, of course, had immediately realised that to be a Legend, one had to be dead.

_ Martin Stein _

_ Beloved father, grandfather and friend _

_ March 16, 1950 - October 20, 2030 _

 

His beloved Clarissa had passed away soon after and they were buried next to each other. Lily still took little Ronnie to visit them whenever she could.

“I’m sorry, Martin,” Rip whispered, “I did the best I could.” A footstep behind him startled Rip and he turned around.

“I know you wanted me to stay on the ship but I thought you could use some company,” Gideon said softly, reaching out her hand for his.

He closed his fingers around her hand in silent acceptance she was correct. Again. She felt human despite her inner metal workings.

“He was a good man,” she said quietly as Rip nodded next to her. “Do you think we can go visit Mr. Jackson next?”

“Yes, I don’t see why not. Teeny will be pleased.”

He thought if she were human she might be blushing. There was a certain loudness as her fan picked up speed, trying to cool her off as she preened. “I have a present for her.”

“I’m afraid to ask.” Gideon’s presents tended to be, in his opinion, outlandish.

She pouted at him rather realistically for an android. “Then I’ll keep it a secret until we see her. I mean them.”

Rip could help but smile at her, her machinations clear.

“Shall we go now?” she asked excitedly.

“Go where?” They turned around at the new voice. Jax stood behind them, giving them both an easy smile.

“Mr. Jackson! I didn’t expect to see you here,” Gideon said.

“Thought I’d drop by to see Grey. Sorry to disappoint, Gideon but Teeny’s at home with her mom.”

“I’m always pleased to see you!” Gideon protested.

“I’m sure,” he said good-naturedly. “You two visiting Grey as well?”

“Yes. I wish I’d known him better,” Rip said.

“He always counted you among his friends, Rip.” Jax walked over and patted the tombstone. “I miss him everyday. And Teeny always loves hearing about me being Firestorm with her namesake. To think, I almost didn’t name her Martina.”

“I beg your pardon? You weren’t going to?”

“Almost named her Alice. My wife loved the story, you know?  _ Alice in Wonderland _ .”

He shared a glance with Gideon. Had Jax not named his daughter after Martin, the timeline would have been different. They had to ensure he always used Martin as his daughter’s namesake.

“We’ll leave you to talk to Martin in peace. All right if we visit you this afternoon?” Rip asked.

“Teeny will love to see you both.”

Gideon grinned as Rip said another goodbye and the two of them headed to the  _ Waverider _ , headed to when Jax was just a newly-wed and soon to have a baby.

***

Rip paced in his parlour, trying to decide what approach to use.

“You are going to burn a hole in my ship if you keep this up,” Gideon said blandly, sitting in the armchair, legs over the side and back against the arm. “Are you sure this is the best use of your time?”

“I’m thinking.”

“Taking your sweet time, aren’t you?”

“Not all of us can run algorithms at the speed of light.”

“Poor little human,” she teased. Gideon got up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. “Tell me what you’re thinking? I’m very good at helping.”

“I have to see Mr. Jackson, soon after he left. You remember what happened the last time I’d been on board? He won’t be pleased to see me.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I invited him over then.” She patted his shoulder. “I parked the ship two hours ago while you were worrying. He’ll be here soon so just be honest. He’ll like that. You already know he forgives you.”

She should have known she was asking the impossible.

“And don’t give me that look. I had to do it or you would have just sat on your arse all day making excuses. I will not have my darling Teeny named Alice! I am here to help, guide, and give you a kick in the arse when you need it. Now, ready?”

“No.” He poured himself a generous drink then downed it. “Now I am.”

She narrowed her eyes, still not approving of his coping methods. “Oh, he’s here!” she said excitedly. Gideon ran out of the room to go greet their guest. Rip followed more slowly. He fell behind quickly as Gideon hurried ahead.

Suddenly, she came back, pushing Jax along ahead of her and babbling quickly. “-and we made so many improvements, you should see the state of the quasers now, you will be so jealous, Mr. Jackson. Oh, Rip, look who’s here!” Gideon grinned and pushed Jax forward in front of him. “So, I’ll leave you two to get reacquainted while I make us some tea? Lemonade? Oh, chocolate milk! Be back in a bit!” Before either could get a word in she was gone again.

“So this was a set up,” Jax said flatly as he turned to leave.

“No, Gideon is just...well, she’s Gideon.” Rip really wished he’d had another drink. Or had some more warning. “Would you like a drink?” Rip offered.

“Why don’t you just tell me what I’m really doing here?”

“A few reasons,” Rip said. “Gideon tells me you’re married now, congratulations, Mr. Jackson.”

“Thank you.”

“We’re also here to nudge the timeline.”

“Meaning?” he said caustically.

“Your wife is pregnant, I believe.”

Jax crossed his arms. “Yeah, she is. I just found out a couple days ago. You know, it’s a little annoying that you know this much about us but you always did, huh? Just kept it all a secret even though you know our futures.” He eyed his grey hairs suspiciously. “Even now, you’re from the future, aren’t you? My future.”

“Yes, yes I am. Best not to tell anyone you saw me. I promise you will understand why, when time catches up to you.”

Jax shook his head. “First it was five years ahead, now what, another decade or two? Ever do things linearly?”

“It’s complicated. We’ve changed the timeline a little. I would like you to consider naming your child after-”

Jax started shaking his head and waving his hand. “No, no, no. I have already had this conversation with Gideon. I am not naming our child after her even if it works for a boy or girl and no, we are not picking godparents yet!”

“Oh no, no, that isn’t it at all!” Rip protested.

Jax paused. “No?”

“No. Gideon insisted Jonas be named after her and she hacked her way into having that as his middle name. I would never ask that of you.” Although Gideon would. “No, I want you to give serious consideration to naming your child after Martin.”

“Grey?” Jax leaned against the table and considered it. “I mean, I admit, there was a time when I thought he was going to die. But then Gideon saved us all. Lucky she’s an android and can’t be killed so easily.”

“We changed the timeline so that would happen. He died, originally, and you left. Instead, he lived and Dr. Palmer found a way to separate you so Martin could enjoy his life with Clarissa and his grandchild.”

“You changed the timeline?” At Rip’s nod, he asked, “Why are you telling me about this now?”

Because he had forgotten to make it a certainty that Jax’s daughter was named Martina. “We’re making little changes to allow that change to happen. Seemed best to have this talk right now.”

“Like naming my child after Grey?”

 “Yes.”

“To ensure the timeline’s continuity.”

“Yes.”

“A little Martin Junior,” Jax mused. “Gideon will be crushed. Martin if it’s a boy and maybe Alice if it’s a girl. My wife really likes that name.”

“Martina would be a pretty name, don’t you think?”

“Maybe.” Jax shrugged. “Does time really care that much about what I name my daughter?”

“Best not to risk it.”

“Fine. I’ll name my kid after Grey. Nice way to honour everything he’s done for me anyway, you know?”

“Thank you. He will appreciate it.”

Jax nodded as Gideon came back into the room with a tray of drinks and papers, smiling brightly at them.

“I have an array of refreshments to choose from! Tea, peach tea, green tea, lemonade, and pink lemonade, soft drinks, water, chocolate milk, hot chocolate, coffee. Oh, and Mr. Jackson, if you’ll just take a moment and sign these papers for me quickly.” Gideon put down the tray and picked up the stack of papers and grabbed a pen. “No need to read, just some basic legal jargon, blah, blah, very boring, just sign right there on the dotted line.”

Rip took hold of the papers and yanked hard. “She may have drugged the drinks.”

Gideon glared at him. “I would never! Why, do you think that would work?” She looked at the glasses speculatively. “A mild sedative, perhaps? Something to make him more agreeable?”

“Gideon!” Rip and Jax yelled simultaneously.

“Well it normally works on Rip,” she grumbled. With a huff, she took her seat in the armchair and pouted with crossed arms.

Rip shook his head, no it bloody well did not! Jax laughed and tried his luck, picking up a lemonade for himself.

“May we visit, a suitable time after your child’s birth? Perhaps a few months?” Rip asked.

“Or at the birth?” Gideon suggested in turn. “I mean we already know the date and time so we can just pop right on over and see little-”

“Gideon!” Rip scolded her again.

Jax laughed as he remembered similar arguments. “Okay, sure, do that, three months after.”

Gideon sighed dramatically when her request was denied. Both men thought it wise to ignore her usual theatrics.

“Thank you,” Rip said.

“Hey, to new beginnings.” Jax raised his glass.

Rip raised his whiskey glass and clinked them. “New beginnings. Does that mean--?”

“Friends.”

The two men smiled at each other. Gideon felt the need to make one last suggestion. “I still think Gideon is a very strong contender for a middle name.”

“Gideon,” Rip said warningly.

“Fine,” she grumbled again.

After the drinks were finished, Jax left the ship with promises of future visits. Gideon tried to get him to look at the papers just once but Rip threatened to burn them if she kept it up. Once Rip saw Jax off, he returned to the bridge where Gideon was still sulking.

“Care to see if our mission was a success?” he asked with a clap of his hands.

Gideon perked up immediately. “I would love to.” She headed to the console and got there first, pulling up Martina’s birth certificate. “There, her full name. Martina Louise Jackson. Bit stuffy, don’t you think?”

“It’s perfect.” He gave her a warning look. “Now, let’s go see how little Teeny is doing.”

“Of course, Captain.”

Rip smiled and headed to the pilot’s seat, quickly realizing she wasn’t following and staring at the screen instead. With a sigh he turned back and grabbed her hands. “Gideon, no! There will be no changing that sweet child’s name, now come on. Don’t make me turn you off!”

“You would never!” She shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold. “I just think they could do better! Gideon makes such a lovely name!”

“Gideon, no!”

She sighed deeply. Well, she could always try with Miss Nora West-Allen next.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos are nice, comments are love. I want to thank my co-author, IncendiaGlacies, once more, I really appreciate you helping me!


End file.
